A DuckTales Valentine's Day
by J. Tom
Summary: Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie try to make this the best Valentine's Day for Daisy, Webby, Lena, and Violet. Luckily, Della, April, May, and June are there to help. A DuckTales Valentine's Day story. Donald x Daisy. Dewey x Webby. Louie x Lena. Huey x Violet.


_**A little something for Valentines Day.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Valentine's Day was two days away in Duckburg. The time for love and romance, to be with your significant other.

Donald was walking through McDuck Manor when he passed by the boys' room. The then stopped when he heard silence.

"Huh, that's odd. Usually the boys are making noise." mused Donald.

Donald knocked the door.

"Coming!" came Huey's voice.

Huey opened the door.

"Oh hey Uncle Donald." he greeted. "Come in."

Donald smiled. "Thanks Huey."

Donald entered the room. He saw Dewey and Louie sitting in bean bag chairs, deep in thought.

"No, that won't work." muttered Dewey.

"Ooh, maybe she'll like… no she wouldn't." muttered Louie.

"Boys?" asked Donald.

Dewey and Louie snapped out of their thoughts.

"Oh, hey Uncle Donald." said Dewey.

"You three ok?" asked Donald. "No offense, but it's not everyday that you three are so deep in thought. That's usually Huey, but that's when it comes to homework or earning a badge."

"None taken." Louie said nonchalantly.

"We're in a real pickle Uncle Donald." said Dewey. "Valentine's Day is coming and have no idea what we're gonna do!"

Donald was confused. "Aren't you gonna spend the day with Webby, Lena, and Violet?" he asked.

"Yeah, but we want to give them something special." said Huey.

"You know, to show that we care about them." added Louie.

Donald smiled warmly at his nephews. "That's very sweet of you boys. But I think the girls will be happy with just spending time with you." he said to them.

"Maybe so." nodded Huey. "But what if they decide to get us something and we've got nothing for them?"

Donald was silent. Huey did have a point. He always did.

"Ok boys, tell you what; I'll take you to the store and help you find gifts for the girls." Donald told them.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie's faces brightened.

"You mean it?" asked Louie.

Donald smiled. "Sure."

"Thanks Uncle Donald!" said Dewey as the boys gave Donald a quick hug, which he gladly returned.

"So what did you get Aunt Daisy?" asked Dewey.

"I got her… OH CRAP!" exclaimed Donald, in a horrified realization.

Donald grabbed the boys and he raced out of the room in a panic, zoomed down the stairs and ran out the front door, which was already open, courtesy of Duckworth, and got into his car. The boys quickly buckled up as Donald sped down the hill.

Scrooge, Beakley, and Della, who were watching Darkwing Duck, watched them go.

"What's with them?" asked Scrooge.

"Probably last-minute Valentine's Day gifts." said Beakley.

"They do know that it's only in three days, right?" asked Della.

"Well as the old saying goes, 'No time better than the present.'" shrugged Scrooge.

Beakley nodded while Della giggled.

Della then got off the couch and walked upstairs. As she did, she saw Daisy coming down the hall.

"Hey Daisy!" Della called.

"Oh hi Della!" Daisy greeted. "Have you seen Donald?"

Della was about to reply when she remembered why Donald and the boys zoomed out the door. "He's gone to the store with the boys." she replied, not telling the full truth.

Daisy nodded.

Then, the two heard voices coming from Webby's room. Curious, the two female ducks approached Webby's room. Della knocked on the door.

"HOLD ON I'M COMING!" called Webby.

"So energetic." giggled Della.

"She reminds me of you." laughed Daisy.

Webby opened the door. "Oh hey Aunt Della. Aunt Daisy. Come in!" she greeted.

Daisy and Della entered the room. They saw Lena and Violet inside as well.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" asked Daisy.

"We're busy trying to think of ideas of what to give the boys for Valentine's Day." said Webby.

"But so far, we're drawing blanks." Lena said dryly.

"Indeed." said Violet. "We're really not sure what do get them."

"Well, I think you girls could use some help." said Daisy. "Come on, let's head to the mall."

"Alright!" cheered Webby.

"I'll come too." said Della. "It'll be nice to get out of the house."

"To the mall!" Webby cheered as she bounced off the walls to the main hallway.

"How much sugar did she have today?" Violet asked in amusement.

"Probably a lot." smirked Lena.

Daisy, Della, Webby, Lena, and Violet walked out the door.

None of them noticed that April, May, and June had heard everything from their room, which was across the hall from Huey, Dewey, and Louie's and Webby's and Lena's.

"So they're all stuck on Valentine's Day gifts, huh?" mused April.

"Looks like they're gonna need some assistance in making their first Valentine's Day together a real memorable one." said May, smirking.

"Then let's get cracking." said June.

Daisy's nieces walked out of their room, ran down to the front door, got out their bikes, helmets, shoulder & knee pads, and they followed their aunt's car down Killmotor Hill.

* * *

_The mall:_

Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie walked through the mall gazing at what they would get their significant others.

"Chocolate and flowers are usually the best things to get." said Huey.

"But we should also get something that the girls would like individually." said Louie. "What they would want."

"Like toys or clothes?" asked Dewey.

Donald chuckled. "We're not birthday or Christmas gift shopping boys." he told them. "But maybe something small in addition to flowers, chocolates, oh, and cards too."

"Got it." said Huey.

"This is our first time getting gifts for our special someone's." murmured Dewey,

"And I'm sure they'll love whatever you get them." said Donald. "They just have to be from your heart."

"And what are you getting Aunt Daisy?" asked Louie.

Donald looked around. "Not sure. Guess we'll just have to see what this place has got." he replied. "Just remember to meet back here in 2 hours.

"Yes Uncle Donald." the triplets chorused.

With that said, the four went their separate ways.

None of them had noticed April, May, and June were in a fast food place nearby, hiding behind their menus.

"So far the boys seem to know what they're doing." said May. "Wonder where the girls are."

"Probably trying to enter in on the other side since Aunt Della guessed Uncle Donald came here for last minute gifts but didn't tell Aunt Daisy." said June.

April and May stared at her in a mix of bemusement and amusement.

"Just a guess." said June.

Then, the three spotted Daisy, Della, Webby, Lena, and Violet enter the mall through another entrance.

"Gotta say, this mall has changed a lot during my absence." said Della.

"Well now you get to explore new things Aunt Della." said Lena with a smile.

"Come one, let's get shopping!" Webby said excitedly.

The four girls giggled at Webby's enthusiasm.

"We're right behind ya Webs." said Lena.

The five girls made their way towards various stores. But Della spotted something out of the corner of her eye. She stopped at the restaurant April, May, and June were at.

The female triplets froze and quickly hid behind their menus. But Della has already spotted them.

"April? May? June?" she asked as she asked over to their table.

"Uh… no?" came June's meek reply.

Della smirked. "Nice try girls." she told them as they put down their menus. "What are you doing here?"

April, May, and June smiled sheepishly.

"We were just wondering what you all were up to." said May.

"We're just getting Valentine's Day gifts for Donald and the boys." said Della.

"Well it just so happens that they're here too." said April.

Della was taken aback. "They are?"

The triplets nodded. "We heard them since our door was cracked open." said May.

"And we were thinking of how to make their first Valentine's Day all together very special." said June.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Della.

"Well, this is the first Valentine's Day Huey, Dewey, and Louie are having with their significant others." said April.

"And vice-versa." added May.

"We want to make this special for all of them." said June. "Donald and Daisy too."

Della nodded with a smile. "That's very sweet of you girls." She then looked determined. "I want in."

April, May, and June were taken aback.

"You do?" asked June.

"HA! Absolutely!" said Della. "Planning an exciting date, especially for more than two, that sounds like fun! Especially when they don't even know it and it comes to them unexpectedly!"

April, May, and June grinned,

"Now I see where Huey gets it from." said May.

"Alright, what's the plan?" asked Della, taking a seat.

"We have a couple of ideas." said June.

The four female ducks then began to converse.

* * *

_Elsewhere in the mall:_

Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie looked around various stores for gifts for their loved ones.

"What to get Webby, what to get Webby, what to get Webby…" muttered Dewey.

"She's really into adventure." reminded Huey.

Dewey looked thoughtful as he gazed around. Then, he spotted Minnie's Bow-Tique store. But since Minnie was watching her nieces, other people were working there that day.

"Or maybe something that won't get me killed on the way home." said Dewey.

Dewey ran into the bow-tique and looked around. He spotted various bows all around the store of all shapes, sizes, colors, and designs.

"Webby already has a pink bow…" muttered Dewey. He then spotted a magenta bow with glitter on it.

"Magenta is a kind of pink." said Dewey. "And the glitter does bring out the sparkle in Webby's eyes."

Dewey looked confident as he picked up the bow. "I'll take it!"

* * *

Outside, Huey was looking around when he spotted a bookstore.

"Violet did say that her dream was to read more." Huey said to himself, remembering what Violet said when they were all exploring each other's dreams.

Huey browsed the books, trying to figure out what to give Violet. He then spotted a large book with the title, "Mystery of the Haunted Mansion."

Huey thought for a moment. "Well… Violet does like reading a lot. And she's fascinated by not-so-normal stuff since the Shadow War… why not?"

Huey got the book and went to the register. "I would like this please." he said to the cashier.

* * *

Louie wandered around the mall, looking for something for Lena.

"Ok Louie think. Lena is magic, but she barely likes it thanks to Magica, she likes hanging out with Webby, but she lives with us now, oh what should I get her?!" he muttered to himself.

As Louie kept thinking, he didn't see April, May, and June nearby, hidden behind a t-shirt cart. Della was in the store adjacent to them, talking on the phone.

"Looks like Louie's stuck." said May.

"What would be a good gift for a magical teenager like Lena?" asked June.

"How about a t-shirt?" suggested April.

May and June deadpanned at her.

"Really? That's the best you could come up with?" asked May.

"Not really." said April before grinning. "Not unless it was a Featherweight's t-shirt." she said, pointing to a t-shirt cart.

May and June beamed.

"Perfect!" smiled June. "Now we just gotta get Louie to face the cart."

"Leave that to me." smirked May.

May got out a penny and tossed it in Louie's direction. She and her sisters hid when Louie spotted the penny.

"Oh sweet." he said as he picked it up. Louie then spotted the cart and the Featherweights t-shirt.

"Yes! Lena loves the Featherweights!" Louie said happily. He ran over to it and picked it up. "And just my luck, it's in her size!" he chortled.

He slammed it in front of the owner. "How much?" he asked.

April, May, and June smirked as Louie paid for the shirt.

* * *

Donald was browsing the jewelry store for something to give Daisy.

"Let's see… too blue… to red…" he muttered.

Then, Donald spotted something that made him beam. It was a picture frame encrusted with diamonds that made up white daisies.

"Perfect!" smiled Donald. Then, he saw the price. "Aw phooey, I can't afford that." he muttered.

"Why not? You're rich." came a voice.

Donald jumped and turned to see Fenton standing nearby.

"Fenton! What are you doing here?" asked Donald.

"Getting something for Gandra." said Fenton. "Anyways, you can't you afford it? You're rich."

Donald sighed. "I know, but I don't like using Uncle Scrooge's money for myself. Last time I did that, it was while maintaining a lie." he replied.

Fenton nodded. He had remembered being told about the whole Brazilian adventure with José and Panchito.

"That is a fair point." said Fenton. "But, I'm sure Mr. McDuck won't mind this time." he said with a smile.

"Why would you say that?" Donald asked.

Fenton chuckled. "When I was trying to buy M'Ma a birthday present, I was low on cash. I told Mr. McDuck about it and he was more than willing to let me use of of his money." he replied.

Donald was surprised. "Well… I don't know…"

"If it's for Daisy, then I'm sure he'll understand." assured Fenton. "It isn't out of want, but for someone you care about for love."

Donald smiled. "You're right. Thanks Fenton."

"Happy to help." said Fenton as he continued to browse the store.

Donald picked up the frame and went to the checkout. "Place the bill to McDuck Enterprises, my uncle's business." he told the cashier.

* * *

Later, Donald and the boys reunited at the main entrance. In addition to the special gifts for their others, they had also gotten flowers and chocolates.

"Got everything you need boys?" asked Donald.

"Yes Uncle Donald." they said simultaneously.

Donald chuckled. "Good."

Then, Huey spotted something that made his eyes go wide.

"Oh cluck! It's them!" he whispered loudly.

Dewey, Louie, and Donald turned and gasped when they saw Daisy, Webby, Lena, and Violet walk by.

"Let's get outta here!" said Donald.

The four Ducks ran out of the mall. The rushing sound was heard by Violet.

"Did you hear something?" she asked her friends and honorary aunt.

"No why?" asked Lena.

"I thought I heard someone bolt out the door." said Violet.

The four girls walked on, not noticing Della, April, May, and June behind a coffee cart.

"Someone you know all two well." smirked May, making Della giggle.

* * *

Webby had gone into a sports store.

"Dewey is pretty daring." Webby thought out loud. "Just like me." she giggled.

Webby looked around and then spotted a black skateboard with blue lightning on it.

"And he does like shredding half-pipes." Webby added. "Perfect!"

Webby grabbed the skateboard and flipped over to the cash register.

"One lightning skateboard please!" she said eagerly.

* * *

Violet wandered towards the camping store.

"Well Hubert does like camping, especially when earning his badges." mused Violet. She shrugged as she went inside.

Violet looked around. Tents, sleeping bags, boots, jackets, the whole deal.

Violet then spotted something out of the corner of her eye: a red hiking backpack.

"Huey does like hiking." said Violet. "And it is in his color."

Violet leaped up and grabbed the bag and made a break for the checkout line.

* * *

During that time, Lena was wandering around, looking for a store to get Louie's gift.

"I can't get him money, he'll just waste it." she muttered. Lena giggled. "I probably would too. And I can't get him Pep!, he'll just waste them all too."

Lena was now out of ideas.

Lucky for her, April, May, and June were nearby as they hid in a video game store.

"Looks like our help is needed again ladies." June told them.

"What should we do?" asked April.

May gestured to the clothes store next to them.

"Louie's fond of having hoodies." said May. "Maybe Lena can get some inspiration here."

"Sounds good." said June.

"Now we just need to get her attention." said April.

"And I'm not tossing away any more of my money." May said firmly.

April and June rolled their eyes. They tried to think of a way to get Lena's attention, only for June to accidentally bump a controller, making it hit the floor.

Lena heard this and turned to see what happened, making April, May, and June duck. Lena shrugged. But as she turned, she saw the clothes store.

"Greenie does love his hoodies." said Lena. "Perfect."

Lena ran inside as April, May, and June stood back up.

"Well that worked." giggled June.

"Come on, let's get outta here." said May.

With that, the three ran off.

Lena looked at all the hoodies. She then spotted a green hoddie around Louie's size with a gold dollar sign on it.

"Green for Greenie." smirked Lena, picking it up. "Hope he loves it."

* * *

Meanwhile, Della was trying to find the triplets when she ran into Daisy.

"Oh hey Daisy." she greeted.

"Della! Where were ya?" asked Daisy.

Not wanting to spoil the surprise, Della replied, "I… got lost?"

To her relief, Daisy smiled. "Don't worry Della. You'll get used to the mall again."

Della smiled appreciatively. "Thanks. So, found anything for Donnie yet?"

Daisy shook her head. "No not yet. And I'm stuck." she replied.

Della and Daisy pondered on what Daisy should get Donald. Then, they spotted a store that had the answer.

"That's it!" said Daisy happily. She turned to Della. "Find the girls and meet back here. I'm gonna go buy Donald's Valentine's Day gift."

Della nodded. "Right."

With that said, Daisy ran to the store.

* * *

_Valentine's Day:_

It was finally Valentine's Day. The Duck-McDuck family were all enjoying breakfast together. Then, the doorbell rang.

"Wonder who that could be." said Scrooge.

Then, Duckworth appeared.

"Miss Violet Sabrewing sir." he said to Scrooge.

"Ah, thank ye Duckworth." thanked Scrooge.

Duckworth nodded as he vanished, just as Violet entered the room.

"Greetings and salutations everyone." she greeted.

"Hey Vi." said Lena.

"Happy Valentine's Day." said Huey, smiling.

Violet smiled at Huey. "And to you too."

"Alright, now that everyone's here, let's exchange gifts." said Donald.

"Good idea!" said Webby.

"I'll get the camera!" said Della.

"Della wait!" called Launchpad.

Della sat back down as Launchpad approached her with his hands behind his back. He then presented a bouquet of roses, a box of chocolates, and a model plane of the Cloud Slayer.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" said Launchpad.

Della gasped happily. "Aw, thanks Launchpad!" she said, feeling touched as she took it. She then revealed her gift to Launchpad. It was a new Darkwing Duck bobblehead, but with a different purple costume. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Wow! It looks amazing!" Launchpad exclaimed as he pressed the bobblehead.

_"Let's get dangerous!" _said the bobblehead.

Everyone laughed.

"Thanks Dell." smiled Launchpad.

"You two LP." smiled Della as the two hugged and kissed.

"AWWWWWW!" Daisy, Webby, Lena, Violet, April, May, and June cooed with smiles as they watched the romantic scene.

"So sweet." said Daisy.

"Now let's exchange Valentine's Day gifts!" Webby said excitedly.

With that said, Donald, Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet ran upstairs to get their gifts.

"Those gifts won't be the only one's they'll be getting." June said with a smirk, which was mirrored by Della, May, and April.

Scrooge and Beakley looked confused.

"What have you lasses been up to?" asked Scrooge.

"Nothing bad I hope." said Beakley.

"Trust us Mrs. B, everything's fine." said Della, smiling.

Soon, the two adults and six kids came back down with their gifts behind their backs.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie presented their bouquets of roses and boxes of chocolates to Violet, Webby, and Lena.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" the three said in unison with warm smiles on their faces.

"AWW!" Webby, Lena, and Violet cooed with touched smiles as they took their gifts.

"Thanks guys." smiled Violet.

"That's very sweet." smiled Webby.

"Means a lot." smiled Lena.

"So who wants to go first with the _special_ gifts?" asked Della, bringing out the video camera.

"I'll start." said Huey. "Oldest triplet."

"Seems fair." Della and April said at the same time, which made Donald, Scrooge, Dewey, Louie, Lena, May, and June roll their eyes.

Huey revealed to Violet the book he got her. Violet gasped.

"I've always wanted to read that book since it came out last month!" she exclaimed. "But it was always checked out at the library and expensive online!"

"It was only $30." said Huey. "I don't see why they had to make it expensive online."

"Probably because it's references are so popular." said April. "Or at least that's what our classmates say."

Violet smiled, taking the book. "Thank you Huey." she said as she reached behind her back. "Now here's yours."

Violet presented the red hiking bag.

Huey beamed. "Alright! I've been needing a new backpack for sometime now!" he said as he took it. "And it's perfect for camping trips too! Thanks Vi!"

Violet smiled. "No trouble at all."

"Our turn!" Webby and Dewey said in unison.

"So in sync." giggled Lena, Daisy, April, May, and June.

Webby showed Dewey the skateboard.

Dewey gasped. "WHAAAAAAA?! A skateboard with blue lightning?! Awesome!" he cheered as he took it. "Thanks Webs!"

Webby smiled. "Aw, it was no biggie." she told him.

Dewey laughed as he raced into his toonspace and pulled out the bow. "And here's yours."

Webby gasped in pure excitement. "A new bow?!" she exclaimed, taking it in her hands. "And it's magenta! One of my favorite shades of pink! AND IT SPARKLES!"

Dewey smiled as Webby placed the bow on the left side of her head. She then wrapped him in a hug.

"Thanks Dewey. I love it!" she told him.

Dewey smiled. "No problem Webby. Glad you do." he replied.

"Alright, our turn." said Lena, presenting Louie the green hoodie with the gold dollar sign on it.

"Is that for me?" Louie asked.

"Yep." nodded Lena. "I know how much you love hoodies and money. And when I saw this, I immediately thought of you."

Louie smiled as he took it. "Wow. And nice and soft too." he mused. "Thanks Lena."

Lena smirked. "No probs Louie."

"Alright, my turn." said Louie. He showed Lena the t-shirt he got her.

Lena gasped. "Is that a Featherweights t-shirt?!" she asked in surprise.

Louie nodded. "Yep. I know how much you love the band." he replied as Lena took the shirt. "And since you never had a proper souvenir you could wear thanks to Magica, when I saw this, I thought you should have it."

Lena smiled happily at her love and hugged him. "Thanks Louie. I love it." she told him.

Louie smiled as he hugged back.

"Those were some great gifts boys." Della said with a smile.

"And now it's our turn." Donald said to Daisy.

Donald showed Daisy the frame with jewel daisies on it. Inside was a picture of the two of them in their world-traveling and lady-in-waiting clothes. They were side-hugging as they stood in front of a sunrise.

Daisy gasped happily. "Oh Donald, it's beautiful!" she said as she took the picture. "Thank you."

Daisy set the picture down in the table and reached into her toonspace.

"And here's your Valentine's Day gift." she said with a smile.

Daisy then presented Donald with a new sailor uniform and cap. It was like his usual one with white buttons and lining and a black bow tie. But what stood out was that it was colored red.

Donald stared in awe. "A red sailor suit!"

"Thought you could use a change in color once in a while." said Daisy. "Plus, you look cute in red."

Donald blushed with a smile.

"See what I mean?" giggled Daisy, making everyone laugh.

"Thanks Daisy." said Donald.

Donald set his uniform down and wrapped Daisy in his arms and they broke into a romantic kiss.

"AWW!" Della, April, May, June, Webby, Violet, and Lena cooed with smiles.

"Now then you eight." April said in a business tone. "Don't tire yourselves out too much today."

"Because there's something going on later tonight that we want you all ready for." added June.

Donald, Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet looked puzzled.

"Whaddya mean?" asked Lena.

"You'll see." smirked May.

* * *

_Several hours later…_

It was 4:30. The four couples were in the living room looking at pictures from their friends for Valentine's Day.

"So Mickey and Minnie have gone to London." said Donald.

"Goofy and Clarabelle are at Chez Quackmore." said Daisy.

"Fenton and Gandra are at a space simulator." said Huey.

"Sora, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, Naminé, Xion, and Ven went to that bistro in Twilight Town with Hayner and Olette." said Dewey. "Riku, Lea, and Isa are hanging with Pence."

"Elena took Myde to a nice restaurant in Midgar." said Louie.

"Drake and Morgana are at the graveyard again." said Lena. "Not that he minds, obviously."

"Where are Uncle Scrooge and Goldie going again?" asked Violet.

"They've gone on a plane ride to Paris." said Webby.

"Cool." the hummingbird nodded.

* * *

_Paris:_

Scrooge and Goldie stood on top of the Eiffel Tower overlooking all of France.

"Now isn't this a lovely sight?" asked Goldie.

"It sure is Goldie." said Scrooge, smiling. "Where did you even get that lovely dress?"

Goldie smirked. "I stole it from the Glomgold Industries dancers." she replied.

"Goldie..." Scrooge said in a warning tone, but his face was a knowing smirk.

Goldie giggled. "Hey, I know how much oy hate him. So I decided to do the honorable thing so we can both hate him together."

Scrooge chuckled. "Ah Goldie. This is why I love you. When you use your scheming ways for good and love instead of evil and greed."

"What can I say, I'm the new and improved Goldie O'Gilt." smirked Goldie.

Both laughed as they held hands.

* * *

_Duckburg:_

"What are your dads doing for Valentine's Day?" asked Huey.

"They're seeing a movie and then heading to the beach." said Violet.

"Sounds nice." said Huey.

Then, they all heard a car honk outside.

"Who could that be?" asked Webby.

The seven ducks and hummingbird got up and walked to the door. Daisy opened it and they were shocked at what they saw.

Outside, Della, April, May, and June were dressed in tuxedos _(though Della still had on her helmet)_, there was a red carpet covered in flower petals, and the limo was parked in front of the stairs with Launchpad at the wheel.

"Hey you guys." said Della. "You ready?"

"Ready for what?" asked Donald, confused.

"What is all this?" asked Daisy.

"Why your quadruple date of course." said April.

"A way to celebrate all of you being couples at the same time." said May.

"It was our idea." June said with a giggle.

"And I was in on the whole thing!" Della added proudly.

The eight toons just stared in shock.

"You-You did all of this for us?" asked Webby.

"Because we love you guys." said April with a warm smile.

"And we want you to have the best first Valentine's Day together." added June.

"But me and Donald have been together for some time now." said Daisy, confused.

"Yeah, but we didn't want to leave you out." said May.

"Aw, that's sweet." smiled Daisy, touched.

"Come on guys, your date awaits." said Launchpad.

"Should we change?" asked Louie.

"No need." said May.

Louie shrugged. "Eh, fine by me."

The eight got into the limousine.

"What about you guys?" asked Donald.

"We'll follow you in the plane." said April.

"Ok, be careful." said Donald.

"Don't worry Donnie. We will!" promised Della.

With that, Launchpad drove off.

* * *

Later, they all had arrived to a lake. Waiting for them was a nice small boat with a kitchen, four tables, and a crew's quarters. It was decorated with lights, streamers, and heart-shaped balloons and paper-cut outs.

"Where did you get the boat?" asked Dewey.

"We had to tell Uncle Scrooge about it." said Della. "So he let us rent a boat for this occasion."

"You guys are the best, you know that." said Donald.

Della, April, May, and June smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Donald." the triplets said in unison.

"Yeah, thanks Donnie." smiled Della.

The eight walked up to the boat.

"So a romantic dinner on the water." mused Louie.

"Sounds fun!" smiled Webby.

"I concur." nodded Violet.

"What do they have for music?" asked Louie.

"Why is of course!" came a familiar Brazilian voice.

The eight jumped to see José and Panchito walk up to them, instruments in hand.

"José! Panchito!" gasped Donald.

"¡Saludos amigos!" greeted Panchito.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lena.

"Why, we're your musical entertainment of course." replied José.

"Just the two of you?" asked Louie.

"Well, we have some backup." admitted José, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb.

Everyone looked to see Humphrey the rug bear and some of the goblins from Goblin Town.

"Aren't those the goblins from Goblin Town?" asked Donald.

"King Vomit was more than willing to let us borrow them." said José.

"And you'd be surprised how good they and our old bear-rug companion are at playing music." added Panchito.

"Sounds… interesting." murmured Louie. He then looked at Lena. "But then again, normal's overrated." he said with a smile.

Lena smiled, touched by Louie's words.

"So who's our captain?" asked Donald.

Then out of nowhere, a familiar Aracuan Bird jumped into the air, blasting a foghorn while squawking crazy, making Donald, Daisy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Lena, and Violet jump in surprise.

"Ari?" asked Donald.

"Uh huh!" the excited bird replied with a smile.

"What's he doing here?" asked Dewey.

"He's your captain." said Della.

"Ari?" Donald asked, bewildered.

"Eh, kinda makes sense." shrugged Webby.

Ari then jumped all the way to the boat. He began to him his signature tune as he made sure the boat was spic and span for the four couples. He then started up the boat and screamed to the four couples.

"I guess that means we're good to go." shrugged Lena.

"Well then," said Dewey, holding his arm out to Webby. "Shall we?"

Webby giggled. "We shall."

Dewey and Webby then walked on board first, followed by Louie and Lena, then Huey and Violet, then Donald, and Daisy, and then José, Panhcito, Humphery, and the goblin band got on board.

* * *

_Later…_

Ari sailed the boat along the lake as José, Panchito, Humphery, and the goblins played their music. It was nice and romantic, perfect for the holiday. More romantic, it was already sundown. The sky was now glistening in colors of blue, orange, pink, and purple.

"This is so romantic." Daisy said dreamily as she and Donald ate their fish and steak.

"You said it toots." said Donald. "This is one of the best Valentine's Days of my life."

Daisy smiled. "Mine too."

They both gazed at the sky.

"It's so pretty." said Daisy.

"It sure is." nodded Donald. He smiled at Daisy. "But brining compared to you my love."

"Aww Donald!" Daisy cooed with a touched smile.

Donald and Daisy kissed romantically.

* * *

Nearby, Dewey and Webby were eating their spaghetti. It was so good that they didn't even realize that they had gotten sauce on their beaks.

Dewey was the first to notice. He snickered a little.

"What's so funny?" asked Webby.

"The sauce makes it look like you're wearing lipstick." Dewey chuckled.

Webby looked at herself in her phone's reflection and giggled. "So do you." she added as she looked at Dewey.

Dewey chuckled. He then used a napkin to wipe the sauce off Webby.

"But don't need to wear make-up." he told her.

"Why's that?" Webby asked curiously.

Dewey smiled kindly. "Because you're already cute and beautiful Webs."

"AWW!" Webby cooed with a touched smile, blushing. "That's so sweet of you Dewey."

"It's what I 'Dew' best." Dewey smirked.

Webby giggled as they continued eating.

* * *

Nearby them, Huey and Violet ate their steak.

"I gotta say, this is my first date on a boat." said Huey.

"And are you enjoying it?" asked Violet.

Huey smiled. "Yeah. It's even better with you." he replied.

Violet smiled and blushed at Huey's words.

"Thanks Huey. That's really sweet." she said with a smile. "I'm glad I have someone like you in my life."

Huey smiled. "Me to Vi. Me too."

* * *

Finally, nearby them, Louie and Lena were having extra thick pizza.

"I wasn't always one for romance, but after meeting you, now I am." said Louie.

"Really?" mused Lena. "Even though I'm made of shadows and was created to deceive you all?"

Louie set down his slice and placed his hand on Lena's. "Lena, you're more than that." he said softly with a soft smile. "You are a real person. So what if you were created for that? We decide who we are. And you made the right choice."

Lena smiled at Louie. "Thanks Louie."

Louie then held both of Lena's hands. "And I know I made mine."

Lena blushed and giggled sheepishly at Louie's words. "That's really sweet of you."

"I may be the evil triplet, but that doesn't mean I don't care for people I care about." said Louie. "I do."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." Lena cooed with a touched grin.

Louie and Lena held up their cans of Pep! and clinked them together, laughing as they did. Louie and Lena then drank their sodas until they were empty before they each let out a loud burp.

**_*UUUUUURRRRRP!*_**

Louie and Lena covered their mouths in surprise before smiling and blushing sheepishly.

Then out of nowhere, Ari began squawking like mad, making the four couples jump.

"What's up Ari?" asked Huey.

"And is the reason necessary to scream in our ears like that?" Donald asked in annoyance.

"I believe our crazy bird friend said that we have arrived at our destination." said José.

The four couples turned to see that they had arrived near a mountain pass that overlooked the beautiful sunset.

"Enjoy your romantic time together." said Panchito as Ari and Humphery lowered the ramp.

"Thanks guys." smiled Webby as they all got off.

"We'll be back in a few hours to pick you up." said Panchito.

"Thanks again!" called Daisy.

The four couples sat down in the soft grass as they wanted the sunset.

"It's so beautiful." said Webby.

"And so romantic." added Daisy dreamily.

"But when it comes to beautiful," began Huey.

"Nothing could ever be more of a perfect example," continued Dewey.

"Than our perfect equals." finished Louie.

"And we'll always be true to that." said Donald.

Daisy, Webby, Lena, and Violet smiled the cutest smiles in their lives, touched by their loves' words.

"Thanks boys." smiled Webby.

"That is so romantic." said Daisy.

"And thoughtful." added Violet.

"And hot." Lena whispered to Louie, making him blush and her giggle.

As they all gazed at the shinny moon and starry sky, Donald turned to Daisy.

"I love you Daisy Duck." said Donald.

"And I love you two Donald Duck." she said happily.

Donald and Daisy held hands as they embraced in a passionate kiss.

"I'm glad I got to meet you Webby." said Dewey. "You're one of the best friends a guy like me is lucky to have."

Webby looked touched. "Aw thanks Dewey. And you're the same to me." she said to him.

Dewey and Webby grinned as the middle triplet wrapped his arm around Webby. Webby turned to face him and the two embraced in a passionate kiss.

"I never thought I would find someone like me out there." said Huey.

"Neither did I." said Violet.

The two nerds faced each other smiling warmly.

"But I'm happy I found you." said Huey.

"I concur. You're the best special guy I could've ever met in my life." Violet said happily.

Huey and Violet then let their beaks touch as they embraced in a passionate kiss.

Louie and Lena gazed out at the moon.

"I gotta say, this is pretty nice." said Lena.

"Yeah." nodded Louie. He looked over at Lena. "The moonlight shining on you makes you even more beautiful than I ever imagined."

Lena blushed. "Thanks Greenie. That's really sweet." she said thankfully.

Louie smiled. "I'm glad you're a real duck now Lena. Now we can truly be together."

Lena smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Louie and Lena smiled as they faced each other, pressed their beaks against each others and kissed.

After a while, the four couples separated their kisses. Daisy, Webby, Lena, and Violet laid in the embrace of Donald, Dewey, Louie, and Huey as they watched the night sky.

What they didn't see was the behind the bushes stood April, May, June, Della, Launchpad, José, Panchito, Ari, and Humphery, hiding.

"Mission accomplished." said Della.

"Valentine's day with these four happy couples: successful." said Della.

Everyone exchanged high-fives as Valentine's Day came to a close.

It truly was a romantic night for everyone.

* * *

_(Accidentally in Love plays)_

(CAST)  
_In order of appearance_

Donald Duck - Tony Anselmo

Huey Duck - Danny Pudi

Dewey Duck - Ben Schwartz

Louie Duck - Bobby Moynihan

Scrooge McDuck - David Tennant

Bentina Beakley - Toks Olagundoye

Della Duck - Paget Bewster

Daisy Duck - Tress MacNeille

Webby Vanderquack - Kate Micucci

Lena - Kimiko Glenn

Violet Sabrewing - Libe Barer

April, May, and June Duck - Jessica DiCicco

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera - Lin-Manuel Miranda

Duckworth - David Kaye

Launchpad McQuack - Beck Bennett

Darkwing Duck Bobblehead - Jim Cummings

Goldie O'Gilt - Allison Janney

José Carioca - Bernando De Paula

Panchito Pistoles - Arturo Del Puerto

Ari - Dee Bradley Baker

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading and I'll see you all next time!**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_


End file.
